


Risto Räppääjä ja rokotusvastainen Rauha

by Northflower



Category: Risto Räppääjä
Genre: Antivaxxers, Corona Virus - Freeform, Gen, Rauha on skämmeri
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northflower/pseuds/Northflower
Summary: Kaikki muuttuu Riston elämässä, kun hän joutuu jäämään aina kotiin koronaviruksen takia. Onneksi hänellä on sentään vielä paras ystävänsä Nelli. Mutta kuinka käy, kun Rauha hankkii tietokoneen ja löytää netistä merkillisiä kirjoituksia?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Koneelle nyt

Oli kaunis päivä Lindbergin puistokadulla, kunnes Rauha Räppääjä palasi kotiinsa läppärin kanssa.

Risto oli rummuttamassa kattiloita keittiön pöydällä.

”Mikä tuo on?” Risto kysyi.

”Tämä on läppäri,” Rauha sanoi ja tönäisi kattilat pöydältä. Ne kalisivat lattialle.

”Hei!” Risto huudahti, mutta Rauha oli liian läppärin lumoissa huomatakseen. Hän asetti sen tyhjentyneelle pöydälle ja avasi kannen. Risto kiersi pöydän toiselle puolelle katsomaan.

”Eivätkö tietokoneet ole aika vaarallisia?” Risto kysyi, muistellen sitä, kun hänellä itsellään oli ollut tietokone. Se ei ollut päättynyt hyvin.

”Ovat ne hyödyllisiäkin, ja tämähän on vain pieni tietokone, ei se ole yhtä villi,” Rauha selitteli.

”Sitä paitsi tarvitsen sitä tiedustellakseni, mitä ihmiset ostavat puhelinmyynnissä.”

Risto istahti tuolille. Läppärin ruudulla näkyi pyörivä rengas. Rauha yritti naputella näppäimiä.

”Noh! Miksei se toimi?” Rauha kiljui.

”Se vasta aukeaa,” Risto selitti.

”Aijaa,” Rauha sanoi. ”Miksi siinä vie niin kauan?”

Vihdoin ruudulle ilmestyi teksti: Tervetuloa. Rauha kikatti. Mutta sitten teksti vaihtui: Päivityksiä asennetaan, 0/10.

”Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?” Rauha kysyi järkyttyneenä.

”Siinä kestää vähän aikaa,” Risto selitti.

”Mutta minä haluan päästä koneelle nyt!” Rauha piipitti.

”Mennään vaikka hetkeksi ulos,” Risto ehdotti. ”Siellä on kaunis päivä.”

”Ei käy! Minä jään odottamaan!” Rauha ärähti. Risto kohautti hartioitaan ja lähti ulos.


	2. Maailmanloppu

Ulkona oli polttavan kuuma. Riston alkoi tehdä mieli jäätelötötteröä. Mutta jäätelökioski ei ollut auki, ja sen lasissa oli vain lappu, jossa luki, että se oli tilapäisesti suljettu. Risto istahti nurmikolle.

”Vihaan koronaa,” hän mutisi.

Risto muisti, millaista oli ollut koronakriisin alkaessa: Hän oli herännyt aamulla Rauhan kiljumiseen. Rauha kiljui aika usein monenlaisista syistä, mutta se ei koskaan tietänyt hyvää. Tällä kertaa pahempaa oli kuitenkin tiedossa.

”Mikä hätänä?” Risto kysyi unenpöpperössä.

”Nyt se on täällä!” Rauha huusi.

”Mikä on?”

”Maailmanloppu!”

”Häh,” Risto sanoi, muttei ehtinyt kysyä enempää ennen kuin Rauha oli jo viilettänyt lompakon ja kauppakassin kanssa ovesta pihalle.

Risto katsoi auki jäänyttä televisiota. Siinä oli uutiset.

”Totta se nyt on, hyvät katsojat – koronavirus on Suomessa!” uutisankkuri sanoi vakavan näköisenä.

”Täh,” Risto sanoi ja sulki TV:n. Hän mietti, pitäisikö mennä takaisin nukkumaan, mutta istui sittenkin pöydän ääreen muroja syömään.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua ovelta jyskytettiin, ja Risto meni avaamaan. Hän hyppäsi sivulle kun tölkkien ja vessapaperirullien hyökyaalto vyöryi sisään ovesta.

”Miksi sinä ostit näin paljon tavaraa?” Risto kysyi Rauhalta, jonka kauppakassi oli täynnä lisää rullia ja tölkkejä.

”No kun loppu tulee!” Rauha huudahti.

”Miten niin?” Risto kysyi säikähtäneenä.

”Korona on Suomessa!” Rauha sanoi kynsiään pureskellen.

”Mikä se korona oikein on?”

”Se on vaarallinen!” Rauha huusi ja alkoi tunkea ostoksiaan kaappeihin.

Eihän siitä saa selkoa, Risto ajatteli.

Ehkä herra Lindberg tietää, mikä korona on. Hän on viisas.

Niinpä Risto meni soittamaan herra Lindbergin ovikelloa. Hän avasi oven.

”Hei Risto,” Lennart tervehti. ”Mitä asiaa?”

”Rauha-täti on tullut hulluksi,” Risto kertoi.

Lennart kutsui Riston sisään teelle.


	3. Onko Lennart tautinen?

Lennart kaatoi Riston kuppiin paljon teetä, ja sitten pisti sekaan vähän hunajaa. Risto siemaisi sitä varovasti. Se oli kitkerää.

”Rauha-täti alkoi höpistä jostain koronasta, ja sanoi että nyt tulee maailmanloppu,” Risto kertoi.

”Ohhoh,” sanoi herra Lindberg.

”Sitten hän meni kauppaan ja osti hirveästi tavaraa,” Risto jatkoi. Lennart lyyhistyi vähän tuolissaan.

”Jaahas.”

”Mikä se korona oikein on?” Risto kysyi.

”Se on virus,” Lennart selitti. ”Se tekee sairaaksi. Se on ollut jo Aasiassa ja Euroopassa, ja siellä se on aiheuttanut ongelmia.”

”Onko se vaarallinen?” Risto kysyi.

”Voi olla,” Lennart sanoi. ”Mutta ei sinulla varmasti ole mitään hätää. Pitää vain pestä käsiä enemmän, ja odottaa että meille tulee lisää ohjeita.”

Risto nyökkäsi ja yritti siemaista teetään. Mutta silloin ovikelloa soitettiin.

”Risto!” Rauha karjui.

Lennart meni avaamaan oven, ja Rauha pyrähti sisälle asuntoon.

”Ei nyt voi mennä kylään! Korona on Suomessa, voisit saada tartunnan!” Rauha huusi ja sieppasi Riston mukaansa.

”Rauha, rauhoitu-” Lennart aloitti, mutta Rauha oli jo mennyt ja pamauttanut oven perässään. Sitten ovikello kuitenkin soi uudestaan. Lennart avasi oven varovasti. Rauha oli siellä, mutta pysytteli kuitenkin kaukana Lennartista.

”En minä siis tarkoittanut, että sinä olisit mitenkään tautinen! Tietenkään et ole, mutta nyt pitää olla varovainen!” Rauha selitteli.

”Mutta eihän se korona vielä täällä ole,” Lennart sanoi.

”Ei sitä tiedä!” Rauha huusi, ja lähti sitten pois Riston kanssa. Lennart ei nähnyt heitä pitkään aikaan, sillä Rauha halusi pysyä sisällä. Muutaman päivän päästä kuitenkin hän uskaltui jo lähettämään Riston kauppaan.

Silloin Risto ajatteli, että pahin oli jo ohi. Mutta myöhemmin herra Lindbergin lupaamat lisäohjeet tulivat, eikä ravintoloihin saanut enää mennä. Koulut suljettiin ja muita ihmisiä piti vältellä. Ristolla oli tappavan tylsää.

Istuttuaan hetken murjottamassa nurmikolla Risto päätti palata takaisin kotiin. Matkalla häntä tuli vastaan Nelli. Hänellä oli mukanaan mansikkarasia, josta hän pisteli mansikoita suuhunsa.

”Hei Risto,” Nelli sanoi.

”Hei,” sanoi Risto.

Nelli yritti kävellä lähemmäs, mutta Risto pysytteli kaukana.

”Mikä nyt on?” Nelli kysyi.

”Rauha-täti sanoi, ettei saa mennä muiden lähelle,” Risto sanoi.

”Mutta juuri eilenhän minä olin teillä kylässä,” Nelli kummasteli.

”Tuli uusi kuolematapaus. Ei voi mennä lähelle.”

Nelli kohautti hartioitaan.

”Haluatko mansikan?” Nelli kysyi.

”Ei pysty,” Risto sanoi ja juoksi pois.


	4. Puhelinmyynti ei odota

Riston palatessa kotiin Rauha oli yhä pöydän ääressä läppärillään. Hän naputteli innokkaasti. Rauhan kyynärpää osui pöydänkulmalla olevaan vessapaperitorniin, joka kaatui lattialle.

Noista pitäisi jotenkin päästä eroon, Rauha ajatteli. Niistä voisi tehdä Riston kanssa lisää retkikiikareita, mutta paperi pitäisi ensin saada käytettyä.

Rauha yritti selvittää tietokoneelta, mitä hänen kannattaisi alkaa myydä. Retkimunakupit eivät edelleenkään menneet kaupaksi. Kaikki viimeisimmät uutiset käsittelivät kuitenkin vain koronavirusta. Rauha huokaisi. Mutta sitten hänen silmänsä osuivat kiintoisaan artikkeliin.

”Kasvosuojaimet voisivat hidastaa koronan leviämistä,” Rauha luki ääneen. Siinäpä se! Rauhan täytyisi ryhtyä myymään kasvosuojaimia. Mutta mistä hän niitä saisi.

Rauha katseli poispäin vierivää vessapaperirullaa, ja hänellä välähti.

”Risto,” Rauha huudahti. Vastausta ei kuulunut. Ehkä hän ei kuullut, Rauha ajatteli. Pitää huutaa uudestaan.

”Risto!”

”No mitä?” Risto huusi oven takaa huoneestaan, jonne hän oli mennyt tultuaan kotiin. Kuulostaapa hän ärtyneeltä, Rauha ihmetteli.

”Tule tänne, niin tehdään kasvosuojaimia!”

Riston huoneen ovi avautui, ja Riston pää pilkahti ulos.

”Häh,” Risto sanoi.

”Voin myydä niitä puhelimessa! Näin korona-aikaan ne tulevat varmasti hyvin kaupaksi,” Rauha kikatti.

”Eikä! Minä en jaksa enää tätä koronaa,” Risto huusi, ja meni takaisin huoneeseensa.

”Mutta nämähän juuri estävät koronan leviämistä!” Rauha yritti huutaa perään, mutta Risto ei tullut takaisin.

”Noh, puhelinmyynti ei odota!” Rauha huudahti, ja ryhtyi hommiin. Hän otti rullasta muutaman palan vessapaperia, taittoi ne kahtia ja kiinnitti ne teipillä suureen kuminauhaan. Hän kokeili tekemäänsä kasvosuojainta päälleen, ja se sopi.

”Nyt löytyi vessapaperille käyttöä,” Rauha hihitti ja teki lisää kasvosuojaimia.


	5. Kantokävyt

Risto istui huoneessaan murjottamassa.

Korona on ihan tyhmää, hän ajatteli. Minnekään ei voi mennä, eikä saa mennä Nellin luokse kylään. Ja Rauha-tätikin on ihan sekaisin.

Risto korjasi ryhtiään. Nyt minä kyllä menen Nellin luokse kylään, sanoi Rauha-täti mitä vain!

Risto avasi huoneensa oven. Rauha-täti istui lattialla teipin, saksien ja vessapaperin kanssa. Yksi teipinpala oli tarttunut hänen hiuksiinsa.

”Hei Risto! Tulitko auttamaan?” Rauha kysyi.

”En,” Risto sanoi. Rauha palasi takaisin hommiin.

”Minä menen nyt Nellin luo kylään, halusit sinä sitä tai et,” Risto mörisi.

”Jaa, jaa,” Rauha sanoi leikatessaan teippiä.

”Minä muuten menen!” Risto sanoi.

”Aivan, aivan,” Rauha sanoi. Risto laski hartiansa korvista. Se olikin sitten sallittua, hän ajatteli, ja lähti rappukäytävään.

Nelli oli myös palannut kotiinsa, ja röhnötti sohvalla Alpo-kissan kanssa. Häntä itketti. Korona on pilannut kaiken, hän ajatteli. Vanhemmat eivät kuitenkaan olleet kotona, ja nyt Ristokaan ei saanut enää olla hänen kanssaan. Kunpa korona vain menisi pois.

Silloin ovikello soi. Kukakohan siellä on, Nelli ajatteli mennessään avaamaan ovea. Hänen yllätyksekseen siellä oli Risto.

”Moi,” sanoi Risto.

”Minä luulin, ettet sinä saanut olla muiden lähellä,” Nelli sanoi.

”Rauha-täti antoi luvan,” Risto selitti ja astui sisälle.

Nelli teki jäljellä olevista mansikoista pirtelöä, jota he sitten asettuivat siemailemaan. Hetken he olivat hiljaa.

”Minä vihaan koronaa,” Risto sanoi.

”Niin minäkin,” Nelli nyökkäsi.

”Rauha-tädistä on tullut ihan omituinen. Se leikkelee vessapaperia ja puhuu kantokävyistä.”

”Mistä kantokävyistä?” Nelli kysyi.

”En minä tiedä,” Risto vastasi.


	6. Tiedätkö rokotusten vaarat

Seuraavina päivinä Rauha alkoi myydä puhelimitse kasvosuojaimiaan, ja ne myivät kuin häkä.

”Risto!” Rauha huusi. ”Meidän pitää tehdä lisää kasvosuojaimia.”

”Taasko ne loppuivat?” Risto kysyi.

”Niille on paljon kysyntää,” Rauha sanoi.

”En kyllä jaksa tehdä enempää,” Risto sanoi.

”Mutta täytyyhän niitä tehdä nyt, kun ne myyvät!” Rauha huudahti. ”Niistä saa paljon rahaa.”

”Mitä hyötyä rahasta on, kun sitä ei voi käyttää mihinkään,” Risto sanoi ja meni huoneeseensa.

Risto rojahti sängylleen. Hän olisi halunnut mennä Nellin luo, mutta viimeksi Rauha-täti oli vimmastunut saatuaan selville, missä Risto oli ollut.

”TV-Perhosethan käyvät töissä joka päivä!” Rauha oli sanonut. ”Jos kukaan täällä saa tartunnan, niin he, ja sitten se on Nellillä ja sitten se on meillä kaikilla!”

”Mutta eihän heillä ole edes yskää,” Risto oli vastannut.

”Kyllä se korona voi olla ilman yskääkin, ei sitä koskaan tiedä!”

Risto huokaisi ja yritti keksiä itselleen jotain tekemistä. Hän pisti silmät kiinni ja yritti muistella, millaista oli ollut ennen koronaa. Hän ja Nelli olivat voineet mennä metsään suurelle kivelle istumaan, vaikka joka päivä. Nyt ei voinut, koska Rauha-täti kielsi.

Onpas Risto nykyään kiivas, Rauha ihmetteli. Häntä itseäänkään ei juuri nyt olisi huvittanut tehdä kasvosuojamia. Niinpä hän avasi läppärin ja meni lukemaan taas uutisia. Hän päätyi sivustolle, jossa mainoksia oli ympäri ruutua. Ärsyttävää, Rauha ajatteli. Sitten yksi mainos ilmestyi ruudulle juuri kun hän oli klikkaamassa linkkiä, ja hän klikkasikin mainosta. Se avautui uudelle välilehdelle.

”No jo on kumma,” Rauha ärähti ja yritti sulkea uuden sivun. Mutta sitten hän luki sivun yläreunassa olevan tekstin. Siinä luki: Tiedätkö sinä rokotusten vaarat, joita ei haluta paljastaa?” Rauha ällistyi. En tiennytkään, että rokotuksilla on vaaroja, hän ajatteli ja jäi lukemaan sivua.


	7. Maailma on täynnä vaaroja

Seuraavana päivänä Risto heräsi vasta myöhään. Nukuinpa minä pitkään, hän ajatteli. On jo melkein ruoka-aika. Hän puki päälleen ja meni ulos huoneestaan. Rauha-täti oli taas tekemässä kasvosuojaimia. Vessapaperirullat olivat alkaneet huveta.

Risto avasi television katsoakseen, tulisiko sieltä mitään. Mutta siellä oli vain koronauutisia.

”Rokotusta on alettu kehittää Kiinassa,” mies televisiossa sanoi. Risto oli juuri vaihtamassa kanavaa, kun hänen takaansa kuului kirkaisu. Risto katsoi taakseen. Rauha-täti oli pompannut pystyyn.

”Mikä nyt on?” Risto kysyi.

”Ei rokotuksia!” Rauha kiljui.

”Häh,” Risto sanoi.

”Rokotukset ovat vaarallisia, niitä ei voi missään nimessä ottaa!”

”Mutta eikös rokotuksella juuri saisi koronan pois,” Risto kysyi. ”Sitten kaikki olisi ennallaan.”

”Rokotuksissa on vaarallisia kemikaaleja! Ne myrkyttävät!” Rauha huusi.

”Mistä sinä tiedät?” Risto kysyi.

”Luin sen sivustolta, netistä! Rauha sanoi.

”Mutta minuthan on rokotettu, enkä minä ole myrkyttynyt,” Risto sanoi.

”Sinulla kävi tuuri! Rokotuksissa on elohopeaa!”

”Mitä se on?”

”Myrkkyä!” Rauha huudahti, sieppasi kaukosäätimen Riston kädestä ja sulki uutiset.

Maailmahan on täynnä vaikka mitä vaaroja, Rauha ajatteli. Korona on vain yksi niistä! Maailmassa on vaikka mitä väärää tietoa, joka on jo sekoittanut pikku Riston pään. Häntä on suojeltava!

”Tästä lähtien televisiota ei avata,” Rauha sanoi.

”Häh!” Risto huudahti. ”Miksi ei?”

”Siellä puhutaan rokotuksista,” Rauha selitti.

”Mutta eihän täällä ole sitten mitään tekemistä,” Risto intti.

”Se on omaksi parhaaksesi,” Rauha kivahti.

”No menen sitten Nellin luo.”

”Et sinä voi mennä! Voit saada tartunnan.”

Risto huuli alkoi väpättää.

”Enhän minä voi sitten tehdä mitään!”

”Voit auttaa minua tekemään kasvosuojaimia,” Rauha ehdotti.

”En varmasti!” Risto karjaisi ja meni ulos ovesta.

”Ei, Risto!” Rauha yritti huutaa perään. ”Siellä on koronaa!”


	8. Siisti naapurin mies

Lennart oli lukemassa sanomalehteä, kun ovikello soi. Hän meni avaamaan, ja siellä oli Risto. Hän näytti itkuiselta.

”Risto!” Lennart huudahti. ”Mitä nyt? Onko Rauha mukanasi?”

”En jaksa Rauhaa,” Risto piipitti. Lennart väistyi päästääkseen Riston sisälle. Risto istahti sohvalle, ja Lennart hänen viereensä.

”Et jaksa Rauhaa? Mitä Rauha on nyt tehnyt?” Lennart kysyi.

”Se sanoi, etten voi mennä Nellin luo, ja etten voi katsoa televisiota koska siellä puhutaan rokotuksista.” Risto kertoi ääni väristen. Hän yritti olla urhea, muttei pystynyt enää olemaan itkemättä.

”Ei kai nyt sentään,” Lennart päivitteli. ”Ehkäpä minun pitäisi yrittää puhua hänelle. Mennään yhdessä tapaamaan Rauhaa.”

”Minä en kyllä tule,” Risto mutisi kyyneleet silmissään.

Lennart taputti Ristoa olkapäälle.

”Ei se haittaa jos joskus itkettää,” Lennart sanoi. ”Tiedän kyllä, että Rauha voi joskus ottaa vähän voimille. Mutta kyllä hän järkipuheella tokenee.”

Toivottavasti, Lennart ajatteli nielaisten.

Risto näytti rauhoittuvan ja jäi istumaan sohvalle Lennartin hänelle antaman suklaakeksin kanssa, kun Lennart lähti puhumaan Rauhalle.

Lennart soitti ovikelloa, ja hetken kuului kolinaa ennen kuin Rauha tuli ovelle.

”Lennart! Minä luulin, että Risto tulisi takaisin,” Rauha huudahti.

”Voinko tulla sisään, Rauha?” Lennart kysyi. Rauha näytti empivän.

”No, eihän nyt saisi tulla, kun korona on liikkeellä, mutta toisaalta kun olet tuollainen siisti naapurin mies, niin tuskin se korona sinulla on,” Rauha pohti.

”Kiitoksia,” Lennart sanoi.

”Ja olet myös kykkinyt kotonasi viimeiset pari viikkoa, niin tuskin sinä koronaa olisit mistään saanutkaan,” Rauha lisäsi. Lennart selvitti kurkkuaan.

”Kiitoksia, Rauha.”

Rauha kaatoi Lennartille kahvia. Lennart pani merkille, että asunnon lattialla pyöri vessapaperirullia.

”Minä halusin vähän jutella,” Lennart aloitti.

”Niin minäkin,” Rauha huokaisi. ”Risto on käynyt uskomattoman hankalaksi. Luulisi, että hän ymmärtäisi pysyä kotona.”

”Onhan se tärkeää,” Lennart myönsi, ”Mutta en tullut puhumaan siitä. Minä kuulin Ristolta, että kielsit häntä katsomasta televisiota, kun siellä puhutaan rokotuksista.”

”Niin, niin oli tehtävä,” Rauha sanoi.

”Mutta mikset halua Riston kuulevan rokotuksista?” Lennart kysyi.

”Rokotuksissa on vaarallisia, myrkyllisiä aineita!” Rauha kiljaisi. ”Luulisi sinun sen tietävän, oppinut mies. Niissä on elohopeaa!”

”Ei kyllä yleensä ole,” Lennart selitti, ”Ja muutenkin niitä aineita on niin vähän, etteivät ne ole siinä määrin myrkyllisiä.”

”Mutta niissä on tautiakin!” Rauha kauhisteli.

”Sillä lailla ne toimivat,” Lennart sanoi. Samassa hän huomasi pöydällä olevan kasvosuojaimen.

”Mikäs tämä on?” hän kysyi.

”Se on kasvosuojain!” Rauha huudahti. ”Ne ovat käyneet hyvin kaupaksi!”

Lennart tarkasteli vessapaperista, teipistä ja kuminauhasta kyhättyä kasvosuojainta.

”Mutta Rauha hyvä, eihän tällainen suojaa ketään!”

”Suojaapas,” Rauha intti. ”Uutisissa sanottiin niin.”

”Montako tällaista sinä olet oikein myynyt!” Lennart äyskäisi. Rauha alkoi laskea sormillaan.

”No, tiistaina minä myin parisenkymmentä, kun taas keskiviikkona sain kaupaksi vain viisitoista…”

Lennartia alkoi huimata. Hän pyysi anteeksi ja poistui Räppääjien asunnosta. Tähän tapaukseen tarvittiin selvästikin kovempia keinoja.


	9. Joku vähän rajumpi

Lennart palasi asuntoonsa, jossa Risto odotteli.

”Uskoiko Rauha-täti sinua?” Risto kysyi toiveikkaana. Lennart pudisteli päätään.

”Ei uskonut. Hänen kanssaan on vaikea puhua, kun hän on saanut jotain päähänsä.”

Risto huokaisi.

”Mitäs sitten tehdään,” Risto kysyi. ”Jotain on tehtävä, tai muuten en saa enää ikinä mennä ulos enkä katsoa telkkaria.”

”Niin täytyy,” Lennart sanoi. ”Mutta minä en pysty häntä pysäyttämään. Tarvitaan joku tiukempi.”

”Joku vähän rajumpi.” Risto lisäsi.

”Joku vahvatahtoisempi,” Lennart sanoi. Sitten he katsoivat toisiaan.

”Elvi!” he sanoivat yhtä aikaa.

”Sinun on soitettava Elvi-täti apuun!” Risto hihkaisi. ”Hän saa varmasti Rauha-tädin järkiinsä!”

”En minä kyllä millään haluaisi,” Lennart mutisi. ”Elvi on aika pelottava.”

Mutta sitten Lennart katsoi Ristoa ja hänen yhä kosteita poskiaan, ja hän päätti ryhdistäytyä.

”Hyvä on,” Lennart sanoi. ”Minä soitan Elville!”

”Jes,” Risto sanoi.

Lennart näppäili puhelimeen Elvin numeron, empi hetken ja nosti sitten luurin korvalleen. Hetken kuului huminaa, mutta sitten topakka naisääni vastasi puhelimeen.

”Elvi Räppääjä!”

”Hei, Elvi, täällä on Lennart Lindberg,” Lennart sanoi vavisten puhelimeen.

”Vai että Lennart. Rauha-serkkuni naapuri. Mitäs se poikamies tänne soittelee? Joko kyllästyit Rauhaan?”

Lennart punastui.

”Ei, en minä Rauhasta soittele- tai siis soittelen, kyllä. Katsos kun Rauha on mennyt koronasta aivan sekaisin.”

”Koronasta? Tarvitaanko siellä koronan torjunnan kanssa apua? Se on kyllä ihan minun alaani.”

”Kiitos, Elvi-” Lennart sanoi huojentuneena, mutta Elvi ei ollut vielä sanonut asiaansa loppuun.

”Huusholli pitää selvästi saada koronakuntoon. Minä voin tulla peittämään muovilla kaiken, ja pitää hankkia paljon silakkaa. Vitamiinit pitävät taudin loitolla. Ulos ei tietenkään voi lähteä, varsinkaan tämmöinen ikäihminen kuin minä, mutta varmasti sinä nuorempana voit käydä meidän Räppääjien puolesta asioilla!”

Lennart pisti luurin takaisin alas.

”Mitä hän sanoi?” Risto kysyi. Lennart huokaisi.

”Ei hänestä taida olla apua. Elvi on ehkä vielä Rauhaakin sekopäisempi.”

Risto painoi päänsä.

”Mitäs sitten tehdään?” hän kysyi.

Lennart istahti keittiön tuoliin.

”En tosiaan tiedä,” hän myönsi.


	10. Kyllä tämä tästä vielä suttaantuu

Risto palasi rappukäytävään. Hänellä oli kurja olo, kun herra Lindbergikään ei voinut auttaa häntä.

”Hei Risto,” Nelli sanoi. Risto hätkähti. Hän ei ollut huomannut Nelliä.

”Hei,” Risto sanoi.

”Minä luulin, ettet sinä saanut lähteä kotoa,” Nelli sanoi.

Risto painoi päänsä.

”En minä saakaan. Mutta Rauha-täti kielsi minua katsomasta telkkaria.”

”Miksi?” Nelli kysyi kummastuneena.

Risto kohautti hartioitaan.

”Ei Rauha-tädin kanssa voi enää asua,” Risto mutisi.

”No tule sitten meille,” Nelli ehdotti.

”Mutta eiväthän sinun vanhempasi ole kotona,” Risto huomautti.

”Ovat he tänään. Heillä on TV:stä vapaapäivä.” Nelli kertoi. ”He tekevät hyvää ruokaa. Tule meille syömään.”

”Okei,” sanoi Risto.

Perhosten asunnossa oli paljon siistimpää kuin Räppääjien, Risto huomasi astuttuaan sisälle. Siellä ei ollut vieriviä vessapaperirullia eikä teipinpaloja pöydänreunoilla.

”Risto tuli meille,” Nelli sanoi.

Pinja ja Pontus Perhonen olivat keittiössä tekemässä ruokaa.

”Hei Risto,” Pontus Perhonen sanoi.

”Eikös Riston pitänyt pysyä kotona,” Pinja Perhonen kysyi. Risto ja Nelli eivät vastanneet, mutta Pinja Perhonen ei kysellyt enempää. Hänellä oli kiire tehdä ruokaa.

Risto ja Nelli istuutuivat katsomaan yhdessä TV:tä siksi aikaa, kun Perhoset kolistelivat keittiössä.

”Tekevätpä he ruokaa pitkään,” Risto huomautti.

”He ovat syyllisiä, kun ovat niin paljon poissa kotoa,” Nelli selitti. ”Haluavat tehdä oikein hyvää ruokaa, kun kerrankin ovat koko päivän kotona.”

”Eikö heitä väsytä tehdä koko ajan ruokaa,” Risto ihmetteli.

”Varmaan väsyttää, mutta se on niiden työtä.”

Vihdoin ruoka oli valmista, ja Perhoset ja Risto kokoontuivat pöydän ääreen. Ristoa ujostutti vähän olla syömässä heidän kanssaan.

”Kyllä tämä tästä vielä suttaantuu,” Pontus vakuutteli.

”Toivotaan niin,” sanoi Risto.

Yhtäkkiä Pinja Perhoselle tuli yskänpuuska. Risto katsoi häntä silmät pyöreinä.

”Anteeksi, meni ruokaa väärään kurkkuun,” sanoi Pinja.

”Mikset sinä syö?” kysyi Nelli Ristolta.

Risto katsoi lautastaan. Hänellä ei yhtäkkiä ollutkaan nälkä.

”Ja Rauhakin rauhoittuu varmasti jossain vaiheessa,” sanoi Pontus Perhonen.

Risto päätti syödä, koska ei halunnut loukata Perhosia.


	11. Vessapaperihökötys hajoaa

Rauha Räppääjä oli alkanut Lennartin lähdettyä tehdä lisää kasvosuojaimia. Pitää tehdä näitä varastoon, hän ajatteli, kun ne myyvät paremmin päivä päivältä. Kohta minulla ei ole aikaa muuta tehdäkään kuin myydä.

Yhtäkkiä Rauhan puhelin soi. Hän kaivautui ulos vessapaperirullavuorestaan ja nosti luurin.

”Rauha Räppääjä, puhelinmyyjä,” hän vastasi.

Linjan toisesta päästä kuului äänekästä huutoa. Rauha piteli luuria vähän kauempana korvastaan.

”Anteeksi, nyt ei oikein kuulu,” hän sanoi puhelimeen.

”Minä ostin sen sellaisen kasvosuojaimen, joita sinä myyt,” naisääni puhelimesta sanoi äreästi.

”Ai, haluaisitko sinä tilata niitä lisää?” Rauha hihkaisi. ”Näin korona-aikaan onkin hyvä suojata myös perheenjäsenet, ja kasvosuojain on myös oiva lahja sukulaisille! Montako pistetään? Yksi? Viisi? Tusina? Jos ostat enemmän kuin kaksikymmentä, niin saat retkimunakupin kaupan päälle.”

”En minä halua sinun kasvosuojaimiasi yhtään enempää,” ääni kivahti.

”Ai, soititko vain kiitelläksesi laadusta?” Rauha kysyi.

”En! Tämä vessapaperihökötys hajoaa, kun siihen hengittää! Haluan rahat takaisin!”

Rauha oli järkyttynyt.

”Valitettavasti ei palautuksia,” Rauha sanoi.

”Minä soitan poliisille!” äkäinen asiakas uhkasi.

”Häpeäisitte! Minä olen pienen pojan yksinhuoltaja, ja jos minä joudun vankilaan niin hän jää tyystin ilman tätiä!” Rauha kivahti.

”Se ei ole minun ongelmani,” sanoi asiakas, vaikkakin hän kuulosti hieman häkeltyneeltä.

”Eikö maailmassa ole enää minkäänlaisia moraaleja jäljellä? Korona jyllää ja minä hyvää hyvyyttäni yritän valmistaa ihmisille suojautumisvarusteita, ja sitten kehdataan pyytää rahoja takaisin! Ja TV:ssä puhutaan vielä kaiken maailman rokotuksista, vaikka kaikki tietävät, että niissä on tauteja ja elohopeaa ja sitä ei vain hallitus halua meille paljastaa! Haloo?”

Puhelu oli katkennut.

”Kaikenlaista porukkaa,” Rauha huokaisi. Silloin ovi kolahti.

”Hei, Rauha-täti,” sanoi Risto.

”Risto! Missä sinä olet ollut?” Rauha kysyi. Risto kohautti olkiaan ja meni huoneeseensa.

”Mutta ethän sinä ole vielä edes syönyt!” Rauha huusi perään.

Rauha avasi läppärinsä. Parasta antaa Ristolle tilaa, hän ajatteli.

Rauha ajautui taas lukemaan viimeisimpiä uutisia koronaviruksesta. Suurimmassa osassa niistä ei ollut mitään uutta, mutta eräs otsikko sieppasi Rauhan huomion: Koronan tuntomerkkejä; onko sinulla tai läheisilläsi näitä?

Rauha klikkasi otsikkoa.

”Koronan tuntomerkkejä ovat esimerkiksi kuume, yskä, lihaskivut ja väsymys,” Rauha luki ääneen. Sitten hän säpsähti. Ristohan oli menossa aikaisin nukkumaan. Mitä jos häntä väsytti tavallista enemmän? Ristollahan voisi olla korona!

Rauha pomppasi pystyyn ja meni Riston huoneen ovelle.


	12. Olenko minä laiminlyönyt Riston

Rauha avasi Riston huoneen oven.

”Saako tulla?” hän kysyi.

Risto makasi sängyllään.

”Missä sinä olet ollut?” Rauha kysyi.

”Lindbergin sedän luona. Ja Perhosilla,” Risto vastasi.

”Perhosilla!” Rauha säikähti. ”Mutta heillähän voi olla korona!”

Risto käänsi selkänsä Rauhaan. Rauha tajusi hiljentyä.

”Voi Risto pieni pesusieni,” Rauha sanoi.

”Enkä ole,” Risto sanoi.

”Miksi sinä heidän luonaan kävit? Nythän pitäisi pysytellä kotona,” Rauha sanoi rauhallisemmin.

”No kun täällä ei ole mitään tekemistä! Ei saa katsoa telkkaria, eikä kutsua Nelliä kylään, eikä ostaa jäätelöä, ja sinäkin teet aina niitä kasvosuojaimia!” Risto huusi.

Rauha järkyttyi. Olenko minä laiminlyönyt Riston, hän ajatteli.

”Anteeksi, Risto. Ehkä minä olen mennyt liian pitkälle,” Rauha myönsi.

Risto nosti päätään ja katsoi Rauhaa silmiin.

”Voinko minä sitten katsoa telkkaria?” hän kysyi.

”Et voi,” Rauha sanoi. ”Siellä puhutaan rokotuksista.”

Risto lyyhistyi takaisin sängylle.

”Vaikuttiko herra Lindberg muuten terveeltä?” Rauha kysyi.

”Häh,” sanoi Risto.

”Vaikuttiko hän kuumeiselta?” Rauha tarkensi.

Risto mietti hetken.

”No, kyllä hän vapisi vähän.”

”Hui kauhistus!” Rauha huudahti. Oliko Lennartilla korona? Rauha nousi ylös mennäkseen etsimään läppäriltään, oliko vapina koronan oire.

”Mutta se oli siksi, kun se soitti Elvi-tädille.” Risto sanoi.

Rauha pysähtyi ja kääntyi katsomaan Ristoa.

”Miksi Lennart Elville soitti?” hän kysyi.

”No kun sinä olet niin sekaisin,” Risto vastasi.

Rauha alkoi täristä raivosta.

”Jaahas! Vai en minä hänelle kelpaa, kun yritän vältellä tartuntaa!” hän tiuskaisi.

”Häh,” sanoi Risto, mutta Rauha oli jo marssinut ulos huoneesta.

Mokoma naistennaurattaja, Rauha ajatteli. Ensin hän mietti menevänsä sanomaan Lennartille suorat sanat, mutta muisti sitten, että hänellä saattoi olla korona ja palasikin Riston huoneeseen.

”Et kyllä enää mene Lennartin luokse kylään!” Rauha ilmoitti.

”Miksen? Mehän soitimme Elville vain koska-” Risto yritti selittää, mutta Rauha oli mennyt jo.


	13. Oireeton korona

Seuraavina päivinä Rauha yritti parhaansa mukaan tarkkailla Ristoa, jottei hän livahtaisi ulos.

Se on hänen omaksi parhaakseen, Rauha ajatteli.

Samalla hän askarteli ja myi kasvosuojaimiaan, jotka menivät kaupaksi yhä paremmin, koska suojavarusteiden käyttöä oli suositeltu TV-uutisissa. Myös äkäiset puhelut asiakkailta olivat lisääntyneet, mutta Rauha oli päättänyt jättää ne omaan arvoonsa.

Kun aika kävi pitkäksi askarrellessa, Rauha kääntyi uutisten pariin läppärillään. Tiesitkö nämä koronaviruksen hankalasti huomattavat oireet, eräässä otsikossa luki. Rauha klikkasi uutista.

”Yskä ja kuume,” Rauha luki ääneen. ”Nämä minä jo tiesinkin!”

”Hengenahdistus, masennus,” Rauha luki. Hän jäi miettimään masennusta.

Risto on vaikuttanut viime päivinä aika masentuneelta, Rauha ajatteli. Pitäisiköhän minun soittaa lääkärille, jotta voisimme varmistaa, ettei se vain ole koronaa?

”On myös mahdollista, että korona on täysin oireeton,” Rauha luki. Sitten hän järkyttyi. Oireeton korona? Rauhallahan ei ollut oireita! Oliko hänellä siis korona?

Rauha luki lauseen moneen kertaan, ja joka kerralla hän tuli varmemmaksi; oireettomuus oli merkki koronasta. Rauha kiljaisi.

”Mitä nyt?” Risto kysyi sohvalta, jolle hän oli istahtanut rummuttamaan.

”Minulla on korona!” Rauha huudahti.

”Häh, miten niin,” Risto kysyi.

”Ei ole oireita!” Rauha huusi etsiessään puhelinluettelosta päivystävän lääkärin numeroa.

”Täh,” sanoi Risto, ja palasi rummuttamaan.

Rauha näppäili numeron puhelimeen ja nosti luurin.

”Haloo,” väsynyt miesääni vastasi.

”Haloo haloo, täällä Rauha Räppääjä, minulla ei ole oireita!” Rauha sopersi.

”Siis, anteeksi, mikä nyt on hätänä,” kysyi ääni.

”Oireita ei ole!” Rauha sanoi, hieman ärtyneenä kun hänen asiaansa ei tajuttu.

”Oletteko te soittaneet väärään numeroon?” ääni kysyi.

”Ei, kun minulla on oireeton korona!” Rauha parkui.

”Siis korona. Mistä olette niin varma, jos teillä ei ole oireita? Oletteko altistunut?”

”Täytyyhän minun olla altistunut, kun nyt kerran on se korona!”

”Hyvä neiti, onko teillä minkäänlaisia koronan oireita? Yskää? Kuumetta? Hengenahdistusta?”

”Ei ole,” Rauha sanoi.

”No soittakaa takaisin, jos oireita ilmenee. Ei teillä todennäköisesti ole koronaa,” ääni selitti.

”Mutta onhan minulla! Minä luin sen netistä!”

”Ei kannata uskoa kaikkea, mitä netistä lukee. Ehkä olisi neidille parasta, jos ei seuraisi koronaan liittyviä uutisia niin tarkasti.”

”Mutta täytyyhän minun lukea niitä, kun teen tutkimusta puhelinmyyntiä varten! Minulla on muuten myytävänä kotitekoisia kasvosuojaimia, olisiko tohtori kenties halukas ostamaan niitä potilailleen? Hei? Haloo?”

Puhelu oli katkennut.

”Miksi ne aina katkaisevat puhelun,” Rauha jupisi. ”Ei edes auttanut.”

Raivonsa takia Rauha ei huomannut, kun Risto hiippaili ulos ovesta.


	14. Tilanteelle on tehtävä jotain

Risto yritti kävellä portaat alas tömistelemättä, jottei Rauha-täti kuulisi.

Menisinköhän minä Perhosille vai Lindbergin sedän luo, Risto mietti. Hänen vatsansa kurisi. Hän päätti mennä Perhosille.

Risto soitti Perhosten ovikelloa, mutta kukaan ei tullut avaamaan.

Kummallista, Risto ajatteli. Vaikka Pinja ja Pontus Perhonen olisivatkin taas töissä, niin yleensä ainakin Nelli oli kotona.

Risto kohautti olkiaan ja meni soittamaan herra Lindbergin ovikelloa.

Kuului askelia, mutta oven avasikin Nelli.

”Risto!” Nelli huudahti, ja halasi Ristoa. Risto häkeltyi.

”Mitä nyt?” hän kysyi. Nelli perääntyi, ja Risto huomasi, että hän näytti pelokkaalta.

”Äiti ja isä ovat altistuneet! Koronalle!” Nelli sanoi.

Risto kalpeni, ja mietti, pitäisikö hänen mennä takaisin kotiin koronan varalta. Mutta silloin herra Lindberg tuli myös ovelle.

”Risto, tule sisään mehulle,” hän ehdotti. ”Voimme puhua sisällä.”

Risto muisti, että Rauha-täti oli kieltänyt häntä käymästä herra Lindbergin luona. Mutta nyt on hätätapaus, hän ajatteli, ja meni sisään ovesta.

”Onko Pinja ja Pontus Perhosella nyt siis korona?” Risto kysyi juodessaan tiivistemehua lohjenneesta kupista.

”Ei varmaankaan,” Lennart totesi. ”He ovat vain altistuneet työpaikalla, minkä takia heidän piti mennä testattavaksi, ettei korona pääse leviämään.”

”Okei,” sanoi Risto.

”Mutta mitä jos heillä onkin korona?” Nelli kysyi.

”Sitten he joutuvat olemaan kotona vähän aikaa, ilman vieraita. Ja niin varmaan sinäkin,” Lennart sanoi.

”Mutta sittenhän Nellillekin tulee korona,” Risto säikähti.

”Ei korona ole yleensä vaarallinen tauti,” Lennart kertoi. ”Ei Nellillä ole mitään hätää silloinkaan. Mutta tuskin Pinjalla ja Pontuksella on koronaa.”

Risto ja Nelli rauhoittuivat hieman. Sitten Risto huokaisi väsyneesti.

”Mitä nyt?” Nelli kysyi.

”Kun Rauha-täti kuulee tästä, niin ei hyvä heilu,” Risto mutisi. ”Se epäili tänäänkin, että sillä on korona.”

”Ehkäpä minä voisin yrittää uudestaan puhua Rauhalle,” Lennart ehdotti hieman vastahakoisesti.

”Ei se käy, kun se on vihainen sinulle,” Risto sanoi.

”Miksi Rauha olisi vihainen minulle?” Lennart kummasteli.

”No kun sinä soitit Elville,” Risto selitti.

”Miksi sinä soitit Elville?” Nelli uteli.

”No kun me mietimme, voisiko hän saada Rauhan järkiinsä. Mutta Elvi-tätikin oli ihan sekaisin koronasta,” Risto selitti.

”Ahaa,” sanoi Nelli.

Lennart pomppasi ylös keittiön tuolista.

”Tämähän on suuri väärinkäsitys! Minun täytyy mennä selittämään tämä Rauhalle!” hän huudahti.

”Et sinä voi, kun sitten se tietää, että minä olen ollut täällä,” Risto sanoi.

Lennart lysähti takaisin istumaan.

”Tilanteelle on tehtävä jotain,” Lennart huokaisi.

”No niin on,” sanoi Nelli.


	15. Ei täällä pysty hengittämään

Kuten Risto oli arvellutkin, kun tieto Pinja ja Pontus Perhosen mahdollisesta koronatartunnasta levisi Rauhalle, niin oli piru merrassa.

Eräänä aamuna Risto heräsi pistävään hajuun.

Mistä tuo haju tulee, hän ihmetteli. Ihan kuin kukkia.

Risto nousi ylös ja puki päällensä, mutta astui sitten johonkin kiinteään ja kosteaan. Risto huudahti ja loikkasi sängylle turvaan. Hänen paitansa oli pudonnut möykyn päälle. Risto yritti arvailla, mikä se oikein oli, mutta siitä ei saanut selvää. Niinpä Risto otti pöydältä pyyhekumin käteensä ja heitti sen möykkyä päin.

”Hus siitä!” Risto karjaisi, mutta möykky ei liikkunut. Risto nielaisi. Mitä jos se oli jokin kuollut eläin? Pitäisikö huutaa Rauha-tädille?

Mutta sitten Risto päätti rohkaistua, ja otti käteensä nurkassa lojuvan lelumiekan. Jos se säntää, niin ainakin hän oli varustautunut.

Risto lähestyi möykkyä varovasti ja uskaltautui sitten tökkäämään sitä miekallaan. Se ei vieläkään liikkunut, joten Risto tarttui varovasti paitaan, ja nykäisi sen sitten pois möykyn päältä.

”Häh,” Risto sanoi. Se oli puolikas sipuli! Risto otti sen käteensä.

”Hei Rauha-täti, miksi minun huoneessani on sipuli,” Risto huusi Rauhalle huoneensa ovesta.

”Ei saa ottaa sipulia!” Rauha huudahti. ”Pistä se takaisin. Se suojaa koronalta.”

Risto asetti sipulin takaisin lattialle ja puki loput vaatteet.

”Mikä täällä haisee,” Risto kysyi. Haju oli vahvempi hänen huoneensa ulkopuolella. Se tuntui Riston silmissä.

”Eteeriset öljyt,” Rauha sanoi.

”Häh,” sanoi Risto. ”Suojaavatko nekin koronalta?”

”Suojaavat,” sanoi Rauha. ”Luin netistä.”

”Ei täällä pysty hengittämään!” Risto sanoi.

Rauha järkyttyi.

”Risto? Onko sinulla hengenahdistusta?”

”No kyllä täällä alkaa ahdistaa!” Risto huusi.

Rauha kiljaisi.

”Se korona on sitten kuitenkin päässyt tänne! Miten se on mahdollista, kun käytin sipuleitakin! Oletko sinä käynyt Perhosilla?” Rauha tiukkasi Ristolta. Risto katsoi lattiaan vihaisena.

”No oletko?” kysyi Rauha.

”No olen!” Risto huusi.

”Niinpä tietysti!” Rauha henkäisi. ”Minä soitan heti lääkärille!”

Rauha meni näppäilemään taas lääkärin numeron puhelimeen.

”Hei, täällä on Rauha Räppääjä! Minun sisarenpojallani on korona!” Rauha huusi puhelimeen. Puhelimen toisesta päästä ei hetkeen kuulunut mitään.

”Haloo,” sanoi Rauha.

”Kuuluu, kuuluu,” sanoi tuttu ääni linjan toisesta päästä. Kuulostaapa hän väsyneeltä, Rauha ajatteli. Ettei vain hänelläkin olisi koronaa!

”Niin, minun sisarenpojallani on korona, hänen pitäisi päästä äkkiä testattavaksi!” Rauha toisti.

”Onko hänellä sitten oireita, tai onko hän altistunut?”

”On altistunut! Katsos kun naapurit ovat altistuneet, he nähkääs ovat TV-kokkeja ja käyvät yhä töissä, mutta heidän työpaikallaan oli koronatapaus ja nyt he joutuivat sen takia testattavaksi ja Risto kävi heidän luonaan, vaikka minä kielsin!” Rauha lateli puhelimeen.

”Odotas,” sanoi ääni. ”Siis hän on altistunut muille altistuneille?”

”Niin!” Rauha huudahti.

”Sen takia ei testata koronan varalta,” ääni sanoi. ”Pyydän, neiti, koettakaa olla ihan rauhassa ja panikoimatta. Voin kyllä siirtää puhelusi psykoterapian osastolle.”

”Ei tarvita mitään puoskarointia,” Rauha kivahti. ”Pojalla on hengenahdistusta!”

”Ai hengenahdistusta? Kauanko sitä on jatkunut?” ääni kysyi.

”Risto!” Rauha huusi. ”Kauanko sitä ahdistusta on jatkunut?”

”No kauan!” huusi Risto vihaisena.

”Kauan on,” sanoi Rauha puhelimeen.

”No, kaipa pojan voi sitten tuoda testattavaksi vastaanotolle. Varaan hänelle ajan,” ehdotti päivystävä lääkäri.

”Hetkinen! Eihän Risto voi tulla vastaanotolle, sieltä voi saada koronan!” Rauha huudahti.

”Mutta eikös pojalla pitänyt jo olla korona?”

”No sitten hänellä ainakin on! Ei tule kauppoja,” sanoi Rauha ja sulki puhelun.

”Milloin nämä hajut lähtevät täältä?” Risto kysyi.

”Sitten, kun korona on ohi,” sanoi Rauha.

Riston mitta oli täynnä.


	16. Täytyy tehdä suunnitelma

Seuraavana päivänä aamiaisen jälkeen Risto pohti, miten voisi livistää huoneestaan Rauha-tädin huomaamatta.

Elokuvassa sankari sitoisi lakanoista köyden, Risto ajatteli. Ehkä se voisi toimia. Pelkkä aluslakana ei kuitenkaan riittäisi tarpeeksi pitkään köyteen.

Niinpä Risto alkoi poistaa pussilakanoita. Mutta silloin Rauha avasi oven. Risto jähmettyi.

”Hei Risto, tulin vaihtamaan sipulin tuoreempaan,” sanoi Rauha. Sitten hän huomasi, mitä Risto touhusi. ”Mitä sinä teet?”

”V-vaihdan lakanoita,” Risto änkytti.

”Vaihdat lakanoita! Sepä hyvä,” Rauha huudahti. ”Vähentää koronariskiä!”

Risto odotti, että Rauha oli vaihtanut sipulin ja lähtenyt, ja alkoi vasta sitten viritellä köyttä. Hän sitoi pussilakanan ja aluslakanan toisiinsa napakalla solmulla. Nyt köysi pitäisi vielä sitoa johonkin, hän ajatteli. Hän sitoi sen lopulta sängynjalkaan.

Risto avasi huoneensa ikkunan ja tiputti köyden ulos siitä. Sitten häntä alkoi kuitenkin huimata. Mitä jos solmut irtoaisivat, ja Risto putoaisi alas?

Nyt ei voi jänistää, Risto ajatteli. Hänen tarvitsi päästä vain paloportaille. Niinpä Risto heilautti jalkansa ulos ikkunasta, piti lujasti kiinni köydestä ja asetti jalkansa seinää vasten. Hänen teki mieli huutaa, mutta Rauha-täti olisi voinut kuulla.

Seinä oli karhea Riston jalkoja vasten kun hän alkoi hivuttautua alaspäin. Hän yritti olla katsomatta alas.

”Risto!” ääni kutsui. Risto säikähti niin, että hänen otteensa melkein lipesi. Hän katsoi alas äänen suuntaan ja huomasi, että Nelli oli avannut oman huoneensa ikkunan kerrosta alempana ja katsoi nyt ylös Ristoon.

”Mitä sinä siellä teet? Sinähän voisit pudota!”

”Pakenen,” Risto piipitti.

”Hyppää vain porrastasanteelle,” Nelli kehotti. ”Se on turvallisempaa, eikä siihen ole pitkä matka.”

Risto hengitti syvään ja loikkasi sitten alas porrastasanteelle. Metalli rämisi hurjasti. Ristoa vapisutti.

”Mene alas portaita ja tule sitten herra Lindbergin asunnolle. Sinun pitää nähdä jotain,” Nelli sanoi. Risto teki työtä käskettyä, ja kun hän soitti herra Lindbergin ovikelloa, Nelli oli siellä jo.

Risto kertoi heille molemmille siitä, miten heidän asunnossaan oli sipuleita ja Rauha oli saastuttanut ilman hajuilla. Nelli vaikutti epäuskoiselta, ja Lennart nyökytteli väsähtäneen näköisenä.

”Katsooko Rauha TV-uutisia?” herra Lindberg kysyi.

Risto ravisteli päätään. 

”Siellä puhutaan rokotuksista, ei se voi,” sanoi Risto.

”Rauha-täti mainittiin uutisissa,” Nelli sanoi.

”Häh,” sanoi Risto.

”Kun se myy niitä kasvosuojaimia,” selitti Nelli.

”Uusinta lähetyksestä tulee iltapäivällä, mutta Rauha pitäisi jotenkin saada katsomaan TV:tä silloin. Minua tai sinua hän ei kuuntele, mutta ehkä jos televisiossa sanotaan hänen olevan väärässä, niin hän tulee järkiinsä,” Lennart selitti.

”Ei se riitä,” sanoi Risto. ”Läppäri on myös saatava pois. Sieltä se lukee kaikkea hullua.”

”Miten me voimme tehdä tämän kaiken?” Nelli kysyi.

”Täytyy tehdä suunnitelma,” sanoi Risto.


	17. Suunnitelma

”Minä keksin,” sanoi Nelli. ”Koska Rauha pelkää koronaa niin hirveästi, hänelle pitää lähettää sähköposti, jossa sanotaan läppäreiden levittävän koronaa.”

”Uskookohan Rauha sellaista,” epäili herra Lindberg.

”Varmasti uskoo,” sanoi Risto. ”Sillä lailla saadaan läppäri pois. Mutta televisio pitäisi yhä saada päälle.”

”Mitä jos läppärit tulisi takavarikoimaan joku, kun ne kerran levittävät koronaa,” Nelli ehdotti.

”Joku virallinen tyyppi,” Risto innostui. ”Sitten se voisi pistää television päälle oikeaan aikaan, ja samalla viedä läppärin pois!”

”Mutta eihän kukaan meistä ole valtiolla oikeasti töissä,” Lennart huomautti vaivaantuneena. ”Minä olen varhaiseläkkeellä, ja te olette vasta lapsia.”

”Pitää naamioitua,” Risto sanoi. ”Kuka naamioituu?”

Nelli ja Risto katsoivat herra Lindbergiä, joka kiemurteli.

”Se ei ole oikeastaan laillista,” Lennart mutisi.

”Okei,” sanoi Risto. ”Mitä jos minä naamioidun, niin sitten voin samalla mennä takaisin kotiin ilman että Rauha huomaa.”

”Mutta ethän sinä sitten voi viedä läppäriä mukanasi,” Nelli huomautti.

”Ai niin,” sanoi Risto.

”Mitä jos meitä olisi kaksi,” Nelli keksi. ”Olisimme samanlaisissa vaatteissa, ja sinä menisit sisälle ensin ja jättäisit oven raolleen, että minä voisin sitten mennä sinun tilallesi ja sinä menisit huoneeseesi piiloon.”

”Mutta kyllä kai Rauha huomaisi sen, että olisit yhtäkkiä eri paikassa,” Lennart epäröi.

”Pitää keksiä jokin harhautus,” sanoi Risto. ”Jos sinä vaikka soittaisit Rauha-tädille.”

”Mitä minä oikein sanoisin?” herra Lindberg kysyi.

”Esitä vaikka puhelinmyyjää,” ehdotti Nelli.

”Ja sillä aikaa, kun herra Lindberg soittaa Rauhalle, vaihdamme paikkoja, minä pistän TV:n päälle oikealla hetkellä ja vien läppärin,” sanoi Nelli.

”Voisiko tuo toimia?” kysyi Lennart. ”Kai Rauha huomaa, että te olette liian lyhyitä aikuisiksi.”

”Voivat aikuisetkin olla lyhyitä,” sanoi Risto hivenen loukkaantuneena.

”Ehkä olisi uskottavampaa, jos esittäisimme naista,” ehdotti Nelli.

”Höh,” sanoi Risto. ”En halua.”

”Sinun täytyy,” sanoi Nelli. ”Muuten Rauha ei ikinä tule järkiinsä!”

”Niin kai sitten,” Risto mutisi. ”Suunnitelma on pantava heti täytäntöön. Meidän pitää tehdä virallisen näköinen sähköpostiosoite!”


	18. Minä lähden hermolomalle

Rauha Räppääjä oli rauhassa läppärillään, kun hänelle tuli sähköposti.

Tiedusteleekohan joku kasvosuojaimista, Rauha mietti. Mutta sähköpostiosoite oli kummallinen.

Kuka kumma on Korona Virasto? Rauha ihmetteli, ja siirtyi sitten lukemaan sähköpostia. Siinä luki:

”Hei Rauha Räppääjä.

Olemme saaneet täällä koronavirastossa tietoomme, että sinulla on omistuksessasi läppäritietokone. Tämä viesti koskee kyseisen tietokoneen aiheuttamaa koronariskiä.

Viimeaikaiset tutkimukset ovat osoittaneet, että läppäritietokoneet erityisesti ovat levittäneet koronavirusta huomattavasti. Siten takavarikoimme kaikki läppäritietokoneet määräaikaisesti koko Suomen kansan terveyden ja turvallisuuden vuoksi. Viraston työntekijä tulee noutamaan tietokoneen tänään aikaan 17:45.

Kiitos yhteistyöstänne.”

Rauha kiljahti ja loikkasi taaksepäin läppäristään. Levittikö se tosiaan koronavirusta? Miksei netissä oltu sanottu siitä?

Rauha katsoi kelloa. Se oli varttia yli viisi. Kylläpä aika oli rientänyt! Parasta mennä kertomaan Ristolle, että viraston työntekijä oli tulossa.

”Hei Risto,” Rauha kutsui koputtaessaan Riston huoneen oveen. Vastausta ei kuitenkaan kuulunut. Rauha koputti uudestaan. Jo on kumma, hän ajatteli ja avasi huoneen oven.

Mutta Risto ei ollutkaan siellä. Oli vain lakanakyhäelmä sidottuna sängynjalkaan, ja avoin ikkuna. Rauha huudahti säikähtäneenä ja meni katsomaan ulos ikkunasta. Ristoa ei näkynyt.

”Hui kamala! Risto on yrittänyt karata ikkunasta ja varmaan pudonnut!” Rauha huudahti. ”Minun täytyy soittaa hätänumeroon!”

Rauha meni näppäilemään puhelimeensa numeroa, mutta näppäilikin epähuomiossa saman lääkärin numeron, jonka oli näppäillyt jo nyt monesti aiemminkin. Rauha nosti luurin.

”Haloo,” ääni sanoi.

”Haloo haloo, täällä on Rauha Räppääjä, minun sisarenpoikani on tippunut ikkunasta alas!”

Linjan toisesta päästä kuului masentunut huokaisu.

”Onko poika loukkaantunut?” ääni kysyi.

”En tiedä, ei häntä näy missään!” Rauha selitti.

”Onko hän siis karannut?”

”En minä tiedä! Täällä tarvitaan poliisi ja ambulanssi!”

”Hyvä neiti, en minä voi lähettää poliisia enkä ambulanssia. Minä olen vain lääkäri,” lääkäri sanoi.

”Etpäs ole lääkäri!” Rauha huusi puhelimeen. ”Minä soitin hätänumeroon, sinä olet ambulanssikuski!”

”En ole ambulanssikuski. Muutenkaan ambulanssikuskit eivät vastaa hätänumeroon.”

”Kyllä olet! Tule heti hakemaan sisarenpoikani sairaalaan!”

”En minä aja ambulanssia!” ääni karjaisi. ”Ja vaikka ajaisinkin, sillä ei ole väliä, koska minä lähden nyt hermolomalle! Hyvästi!”

Puhelu loppui.

”Uskomatonta,” Rauha puuskahti. Silloin ovikello soi.


	19. En tunne ketään lilleriä

Räppääjien ovesta astui sisään kummallinen, lyhyt ihminen, jolla oli päällään ylisuuri T-paita, jossa oli bändilogo. Rauha tunnisti bändin, sillä se oli yksi Lennartin suosikeista. Päässään hänellä oli tummat aurinkolasit ja huppu. Huppari oli ilmeisesti T-paidan alla.

”Päivää,” tulija piipitti. ”Minä olen se koronaviraston tyyppi, tulin läppäriä hakemaan.”

”Ai, tule sisään,” Rauha sanoi hieman kummastuneena ja ohjasi ”viraston tyypin” läppärilleen.

”Minä en oikein enää uskalla koskea siihen,” Rauha selitti.

Silloin ovikello soi. Risto jähmettyi. Harhautus oli etuajassa! Risto ei ollut vielä tarpeeksi lähellä huonettaan!

”Ai, minä menen avaamaan,” sanoi Rauha. Risto päätti, että hänen oli silti piilouduttava, koska muuten Nelli tulisi sisään ja heitä olisi sitten kaksi, ja koko suunnitelma menisi mönkään. Niinpä Risto livahti äkkiä huoneeseensa.

Rauha avasi oven.

”Hei, Rauha,” topakka, silmälasipäinen nainen tokaisi.

”E-Elvi-serkku?” Rauha änkytti. ”Mitä sinä täällä teet?”

”Naapurin poikamies soitti, sanoi, ettet pärjää yksin koronan kanssa!” Elvi ilmoitti. ”Ja sen kyllä näkee. Olet kalpea kuin lakana, ja lattia on täynnä vessapaperirullia! Ovikin oli auki! Hirveä siivo!”

”Et sinä nyt voi tulla tänne!” Rauha kimitti. ”Meillä on täällä viraston työntekijä kylässä!”

”Minkä viraston? Ei täällä ketään näy,” Elvi huomautti tunkeutuessaan sisälle asuntoon. Rauha katsoi ympärilleen. Elvi oli oikeassa.

”Juuri äsken hän oli täällä,” Rauha sopersi.

Silloin ovikello soi uudelleen.

”Kuka siellä nyt on? Täällä käy ilmeisesti aika paljon porukkaa korona-ajaksi,” Elvi valitti.

Rauha meni avaamaan oven. Hän ällistyi. Oven toisella puolella oli samanlainen viraston työntekijä!

Nelli empi hetken. Hän ei voisi nyt esittää, että oli sama työntekijä, koska ovi oli mennyt kiinni. Niinpä hän päätti esittää uutta työntekijää.

”Päivää,” sanoi Nelli. ”Tulin koronavirastosta sitä läppäriä hakemaan.”

”Mutta juurihan sinä olit täällä,” Rauha kuiskasi epäuskoisesti.

”En tiedä siitä,” Nelli sanoi. ”Missä se läppäri on?”

”Täällä on,” Rauha sanoi ja johti Nellin läppärille.

”Top tykkänään!” sanoi Elvi, kun Nelli otti läppärin.

Miksi tuo on täällä, Nelli kauhistui.

”Rauha, sinä olet kauhean sinisilmäinen. On päivänselvää, mitä täällä tapahtuu,” Elvi sanoi.

”Ai onko,” kysyi Nelli.

”Sinä pikkuneiti yrität varastaa hyväuskoisen serkkuni tietokoneen! Anna se heti takaisin!”

”Ei, ei,” sanoi Nelli. ”Minä olen koronaviraston työntekijä.”

Elvi alkoi jahdata Nelliä ympäri asuntoa.

”Elvi, älä!” Rauha huudahti. ”Minä joudun ongelmiin koronaviraston kanssa!”

”Ei ole mitään koronavirastoa!” Elvi rääkyi, mutta sitten hän yhtäkkiä liukastui sipuliin. Nelli juoksi läppärin kanssa ovesta ulos.

”Varas kiinni!” Elvi huusi.

Silloin puhelin alkoi piristä. Rauha nosti järkyttyneenä luurin korvalleen.

”Haloo,” hän kuiskasi puhelimeen.

”Niin, tuota, hei, täällä on Len- siis Lenin! Lenin Lilleri,” möreä miesääni esitteli.

”Aijaa,” sanoi Rauha. ”En kyllä tunne ketään Lilleriä.”

”Et niin, koska minä olen puhelinmyyjä! Niin! Minä myyn, tuota… munakuppeja!” sanoi ääni.

”Niin minäkin,” Rauha huokaisi. ”Kuule, voisitko soittaa joskus muulloin, kun minulla on täällä nyt tilanne päällä.” Rauha meinasi laskea luurin.

”Ei, Rauha, odota!” ääni huudahti. ”Lennart täällä!”

”Lennart?” Rauha kysyi ja nosti luurin takaisin ylös. ”Miksi sinä esitit lilleriä?”

”Koska sinä olet minulle vihainen, kun soitin Elville,” Lennart selitti. Rauha tuhahti.

”Ei minua haittaa, jos Elvi on mielestäsi parempi ja tasapainoisempi kuin minä,” Rauha mutisi.

”Ei ole! Tai siis, no, onhan hän tasapainoisempi,” Lennart myönsi.

”Mutta en minä oikeastaan hirveästi perusta Elvistä, minusta hän on vähän liiankin tiukka. Sinä olet rennompi, ja jännittävämpi. Minä soitin Elville vain siksi, koska arvelin sinun tarvitsevan apua koronan kanssa,” Lennart jatkoi.

”Miksi minä tarvitsisin apua koronan kanssa,” Rauha kysyi.

”Härreguud, Rauha, katso ympärillesi!” Elvi huusi lattialta. ”Huushollissa pyörii sipuleja ja rullia, läppäri varastetaan ja ilmassa on astmaärsykkeitä! Ja hyvä kun eivät poliisit ole perässäsi!”

”Miksi poliisit olisivat perässäni,” Rauha kivahti.

”Eikö tässä talossa seurata uutisia,” Elvi kysyi ja pisti TV:n päälle. Uutiset olivat juuri alkaneet.

”Ei voi katsoa uutisia, niissä puhutaan rokotuksista,” Rauha sopersi. Mutta sitten hän näki ruudulla kuvan hyvin tutunnäköisestä kasvosuojaimesta.

”Hetkinen. Tuohan on minun tekemäni!” Rauha huudahti.

”Shh,” sanoi Risto, joka oli ilmestynyt huoneestaan. Rauha aikoi kysyä, miten Risto oli yhtäkkiä siellä, mutta kuunteli kuitenkin uutisia.

”Korona-kriisistä on syntynyt myös paljon huijauksia,” uutisankkuri sanoi. ”Terveyden ja hyvinvoinnin laitos ei suosittele esimerkiksi näiden puhelinmyynnillä levitettyjen kasvosuojaimien käyttöä, sillä ne eivät suojaa ketään koronalta. On viisainta olla ostamatta mitään, ennen kuin on nähnyt sen omin silmin.”

Rauha oli häkeltynyt.


	20. Ettei joudu pärjäämään ihan yksin

Perhoset, Räppääjät ja herra Lindberg lekottelivat nurmikolla hyvän grilliaterian jälkeen.

”Kiva, ettei sinun vanhemmillasi ollutkaan koronaa,” sanoi Risto Nellille.

”Niin on,” sanoi Nelli. ”Ruokaa ne kyllä osaavat tehdä.”

Ristoa ja Nelliä alkoi auringonpaisteessa ja vastaleikatun nurmikon tuoksussa nukuttaa.

Rauha oli vähemmän rauhallinen.

”Uskomatonta, että olin niin väärässä,” hän sanoi.

”Noh, virheitä sattuu,” sanoi Lennart. ”Ainakin nyt päästät Riston jo ulos ja TV:tä katsomaan, etkä pistä sipuleita lattioille. Netissä nyt on kaikenlaisia huijauksia, kyllä niihin monet muutkin lankeavat.”

”Minä puhuin kylläkin kasvosuojaimista,” Rauha sanoi.

”Ai,” sanoi Lennart, ja selvensi kurkkuaan.

”Mutta olethan sinä oikeassa,” Rauha myönsi. ”Ristolla oli varmasti rankkaa. Mitenkä minä sekosin sillä lailla.”

”Elämä on,” sanoi Elvi, joka söi itse mukanaan tuomaa silakkasipattia. Grilliruoka ei kuulemma ollut hyväksi kropalle. ”Ja selvästikään joku niin heikkotahtoinen kuin sinä ei pystynyt koronaa vastaan pärjäämään.”

”Älähän nyt,” sanoi Pontus Perhonen. ”Rankkaa tämä on kaikille ollut.

”Eikä ole reilua, että Rauhan pitäisi pärjätä ihan yksin,” lisäsi Pinja Perhonen.

”Eikä sinun eikä Riston tarvitsekaan,” sanoi Lennart. ”Me kaikki naapurit olemme samassa tilanteessa, ja voimme tukea toisiamme. Kunhan annat meidän auttaa.”

”Sinä sitten olet viisas, Lennart,” sanoi Rauha.

Lennart suoristi rusettiaan.

”Aivan liian viisas sinulle,” Elvi huomautti. Rauha mulkaisi häntä.

”Me taidamme jäädä kuitenkin pienelle vapaalle, vaikkei meillä koronaa olekaan,” sanoi Pinja Perhonen. ”Ei Nellinkään pitäisi joutua pärjäämään ihan yksin.”

”Hyvä ajatus,” Lennart sanoi.

”Vaikka onhan Nellillä aina kuitenkin Risto,” Pontus sanoi. ”Kunhan Risto saa käydä Nellin luona kylässä.”

”Saa, saa,” sanoi Rauha.

Risto ja Nelli eivät tienneet, että heistä puhuttiin.

”Mutta yksi juttu jäi mietityttämään,” sanoi Nelli.

”Mikä?” Risto kysyi.

”Mitä ne kantokävyt oikein olivat?”

”En minä tiedä.”


End file.
